


Be mine

by vvishop



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M, another universe, homme patal
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 07:09:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvishop/pseuds/vvishop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>트친분과 풀었던 썰 기반입니다. 띄어쓰기는 일부러 엉망이에요. 진짜예요.</p></blockquote>





	Be mine

니꺼하라고 해. 네이트가 말했다. 니꺼하라면 니꺼할게. 그래서 브랫은 내꺼해. 했다. 네이트는 허리를 천천히 움직였다. 알파벳을 그리는 것처럼. 조금의 시간이 지나자 브랫은 네이트가 뭘 쓰고 있었는지 알 것도 같았는데 그건 제 이름이나 사랑해 같은건 아니었다. F U C K 브랫은 네이트의 허리를 잡고 아래에 눕혔다. 여느 어느 날처럼 브랫은 제 집으로 넘어가지 않고 네이트의 침대에서 잠들었다. 잠이 든 네이트는 따끈따끈했다.  
하루 하루가 크리스탈 섞은 펀치같았다. 브랫은 매일 네이트의 방에 넘어갔다. 네이트에게 책을 읽어주거나 따로 숙제를 하고 뒤엉켜 잠들었다. 브라이언이 브랫을 비웃었다. 불쌍한 새끼. 쟤는 니 좆만으론 충분하지 않을걸. 브랫이 닥치라고 으르렁거리자 브라이언은 변호사였던 모의재판 때처럼 능란하게 손을 들어보였다. 방금 발언을 취소하겠습니다. 입술을 끌어올리고는. 병신아. 네이트는 가끔 여자들에게 고백을 받았고 브랫에게 편지를 읽어주며 큭큭 웃었다. 브랫도 마찬가지였지만 네이트에게 말하지는 않았다.  
모두 집에 가고도 한참 지난 시각. 브랫은 어스름지는 라커 앞에서 네이트가 책들을 차곡차곡 넣는 것을 보았다. 이미 집에 갔을줄 알았는데. 문이 탕 닫히자 쿼터백으로 유명한 릴리가 나타났다. 눈 주위가 이미 붓으로 죽죽 칠한 것처럼 붉었다. 둘은 브랫의 반대편으로 걸어갔다. 릴리가 꽈악 네이트의 엉덩이를 움켜쥐었다. 네이트는 가방을 고쳐매다 브랫을 보았다. 눈썹만 올렸던 네이트는 입모양만으로 말했다. He. said. be. mine. too.  
브랫은 릴리의 갈비뼈를 부러트린 일로 정학을 당했다.  
네이트는 턱을 괴고 브랫의 방을 올려다보았다. 커튼이 쳐진 방은 어두웠다. 브랫은 릴리와 싸운 후부터 입을 다물었다. 브라이언의 시선은 네이트를 찔러죽일 것 같았지만 시선만으로 죽는 사람은 아무도 없었기에 네이트는 살아남았다. 브랫의 정학은 한달이었다. 기척도 없이 그 긴 몸이 어딨는지 네이트는 알 수 없었다. 브랫의 처벌이 끝나고도 이틀이 넘도록 네이트는 브랫을 볼 수 없었다. 브랫이 선물했던 싸구려 SF 페이퍼백을 읽는데 문득 밖이 더 밝아졌다. 불켜진 방에서 브랫이 네이트를 내려다보고 있었다. 네이트는 팔을 뻗었다. 이리와. 브랫은 부들부들한 어둠과 스며나오는 불빛들 사이로 네이트의 창에 고개를 내밀었다. 네이트는 처음 키스했던 날처럼 브랫의 목 언저리를 잡았다. 쓰레기통을 디디고 선 브랫에게 네이트의 흰 얼굴은 아른하게만 보였다. 한참을 집중하자 볼에 있던 자그마한 점이 윤곽을 드러냈다. 네이트의 입술이 닿았다. 브랫은 습관처럼 입을 벌렸다. 혀가 나른하게 비비적거렸다. 네이트가 브랫의 팔을 잡고 끌어당겼다. 브랫을 다 끌어오기엔 턱도 없었지만 브랫은 끌려가주었다. 둘은 허겁지겁 옷을 벗었다. 네이트가 브랫의 것을 물었다. 브랫은 네이트의 흰 이마를 누르며 자신을 좀 더 묻었다. 나는 전략적이므로. 저 입술이 이거 외에는 못 물게 하리라고. 한달간 생각했던 생각을 브랫은 다시 열심히 끄집어 냈다. 허리 아래로 녹은 것들이 빨려나가기 전까지는.

**Author's Note:**

> 트친분과 풀었던 썰 기반입니다. 띄어쓰기는 일부러 엉망이에요. 진짜예요.


End file.
